USTD - United States of the Dead
by Laserai
Summary: Survivors of the attack of them escape from the United States to Japan expecting a better life. Just as things become grim, the group meet up with the H.O.T.D. crew. Will their fates now intertwined be any better?
1. Intro and CH 1 - Crashing with the Dead

**United States of the Dead  
**_An H.O.T.D. Fanfiction Sequel  
_By: Douglas Laserai II

* * *

**Legal Details**  
The original story or manga was written by Daisuke Satō and illustrated by Shōji Satō. All copyrighted elements of the HOTD are the sole property of the above persons and all related copyright holders and I do not even begin to claim such and are only using these for artistic reason with no intent or attempts at financial gain. Creative works not from HOTD manga or anime such as unique characters, names and related are my own creation and are not to be used unless otherwise directed by myself or an authorized party.

**Author Notes**  
After submitting the first chapter I realized I must have been more tired then I thought. The idea of the H.O.T.D. original characters entering this story later rather then earlier would make this story more of an OOC variation. That is not what I am hoping to accomplish here so I decided to revamp the story direction.

With all the creativity I have running amok as of late, it was easy to do. Time wise were still on the same time line, "When The Dead Attack" but the HOTD characters will be entering the light a lot sooner then originally planned. I would try to start off with them immediately but we shall see. Maybe I will show how whats happening effects their travels. We shall see. Well, there should be a lot more action in this chapter unlike my first attempt. Hope you like the changes. 

* * *

**Introduction**

No one really knows how the pandemic known as the Outbreak got started. Most are only certain that it was not the result of some random natural phenomenon or spontaneous virus attack. Some even speculate it could have been a dormant genetic virus that was within the DNA of random people set to activate when some catalyst triggered it. Rumor and speculation continue to persist as the human psyche tries to come to terms with the Outbreak.

Still, little is known of the virus or parasite responsible for causing the creation of the zombie forms simply known by most as "_Them_". Laboratories attempting to isolate the virus from infected hosts were strangely unable to contain the virus even using what they perceived to be the most secure methods on earth.

Why the infected are called by everything other then zombie indicates that at some primal level it is agreed that these infected ones are still alive. Only with everything making them human striped away from them no word can describe what they have now become other then dead if in another sense altogether. One thing is for sure.

If you encounter them you either better run like your life depends on it or fight with all that you are. Why? Because if _they_ get a hold of you, only one bite is all that is needed to become one of them.

When the Outbreak occurred, the world as we knew it came to an end. All of the stories about the end coming were finally starting to come true. And do you know what the scariest thing about it all was that with all the advances mankind had made over the centuries. There was not a single thing anyone could do to stop it.

Military powers all over the world practically caved in on themselves as the Outbreak manifested itself within the core of their seemingly secure organizations. Governmental systems that had weathered the toughest of circumstances for centuries suddenly found themselves powerless before this unexplained phenomenon.

Outstanding citizens and members of nobility were reduced to hunger crazed madmen. Powerful world leaders, distinguished wealthy merchants and brilliant scientists were torn down to their cores leaving nothing but mindless savages in their place.

This was how the world society as we know it came to an end. Not with a massive clamor of battle against a mighty enemy but with a deathly silence as if being taken down by an unseen assassin. And such became the world norm as modern society was reduced in one fatal blow to unrecoverable ash.

Man in general was stripped of its individuality and left with only one base and very primal instinct: never ending hunger. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Crashing with the Dead**"  
(Chapter Revised 07/18)**

_It is 3 am in the morning and appears to be the start of another pleasant, sunny day though the sun has yet to present itself. In the cold morning air over the Pacific, a lone commercial aircraft flies on a routine international flight from Los Angeles to Tokyo, Japan._

The plane itself is filled to near capacity with staff members and students from the University of Clear Lake who were very fortunate to catch the last flight leaving the Los Angeles International Airport. Why the last flight?

Shortly, after take off the runway is overrun with_ them_. Apparently, the noise of planes constantly landing and lifting off gets their attention. In fact, it isn't long before the airport itself is completed infested with _them_.

The attack and onslaught was sudden and swift. The busy travelers once packing the airport were either reduced to disgusting husks of flesh or were turned into one of them. As far as anyone knows, there is no record of any survivors of the march of _them_ across Los Angeles International Airport and all surrounding areas.

On the LAX plane, many students and staff were breathing heavily while others were cursing under their breath. They were all this close to becoming one of _them_. They really dodged a bullet there.

The trip from Texas to California had been a rough one as they had a number of close encounters with them. They had lost a number of people along the way. Why they insisted on going to Tokyo at one point had been strictly for a cultural experience. However, now they clung to the hope that somehow things would be better than they were here.

Finally, they were on their way to a foreign land in the far east, all for the first time. With at least 11 hours till they reach Tokyo, Japan many decide to finally take a breather and get some rest. Many pairs of eyes close throughout the air craft as some haven't gotten any sleep since they first departed on their trip from Texas more than several days ago. At last, they can get some much needed sleep and rest. At least, for a while anyway.

As each hour ticks on by and the plane trip glides on ever so smoothly, it isn't long before some begin to wake and soon are talking among themselves. They are careful to keep it down to hushed whispers however likely due to a self-conscious effort of eluding _them_ for the past few days.

A tall and dark complexion man who resides as sensei over the Law Enforcement curriculum at UCL looks to a nearby teacher and converses about his concern of whether or not _they_ will be there.

"Come on, Trevor. Do you really think Japan is going to be struggling with this problem as badly as the US? Those people there are always on the ball when it comes to disasters and continental trouble."

"Jack, I am not doubting the people of Japan are not up to the challenge. Hell, few countries have iron will and resolve they have at times. All I am saying is that do you really think they will be able to handle such a wide spreading pandemic as this. I mean according to what my friends in the military have told me, this thing is everywhere. All countries worldwide are trying to figure out how to deal with this. There is even rumor nuclear strikes may be imminent even from the US."

"That's bull, Trevor. There is no way the US would get involved with something extreme as a nuclear response. What would be the point? Those things are already dead anyway. They will be killing the living along with the dead and the nuclear fall-out would be insane. Not to mention all the other nations that could join in. I don't even want to think about it. A worldwide nuclear response would mean planetary suicide"

"Hmm, I hope your right. Those guys I talked to were pretty shook up. They sounded pretty sure it was an imminent possibility as a response to something. They didn't know what the response would be from though. I sure hope they are running with a rumor after all."

A younger man with glasses also tall and of dark complexion serving as a sensei for multiple biology and science majors looks over at Trevor scratching the tuft of his beard. It doesn't hurt the prodigy is easy is quite easy on the eyes which earns him intermittent stares from many college girls and some of the flight attendants working on the plane.

"Sensei Trevor, what you say could be true but at this point it is mere speculation. I have been hearing some rumors but I can't nail down any facts myself. Best to leave it be unless something solid comes out of it. Anyway, I am looking forward to this trip to Tokyo. I can finally put some of my knowledge of the Japanese language and culture to use."

"Dr. Laserai, when did you learn to understand Japanese?"

"Oh, I self-taught myself during a slow period a few semesters back. Not to say it wasn't exactly child's play. I still have a hard time grasping the dialects as there are many. I think my biggest trouble will be that area and I still haven't had a chance to learn to read and write in Japanese yet. I know that's going to take a lot of time. I am surprised you don't know how to speak it Trevor considering your background in the military."

"Well I haven't lived in Japan for a number of years when I was once stationed there. Its true what they say you use it or lose it. Well, I am sure if I am forced to use it hopefully I will still have something up there."

_More then 10 hours have transpired and they can now start to see the Sea of Japan and approaching is Japan. However, as the plane makes it approach towards Japan it becomes clear that something is wrong as their seems to be a struggle going on inside the flight deck. Little can be seen as the door is closed._

Inside the flight deck, all hell has broken loose. At first, the pilot and co-pilot were routinely going over the pre-landing check as was their custom as they would be soon landing. It was then that the co-pilot begin to exhibit signs of turning into them. At first it was gradual, but soon he begins violently spitting up blood.

"Harry, whats going on man? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Wix, I thought I was just a little tired but I think they got a hold of me. _They_ barely got to me as we were boarding the craft. Darn it man, I think I am turning. Your gonna have to take me out or something."

Suddenly, Harry the co-pilot seizes briefly and slumps over in his chair unconscious causing Wix to stare at him in shock wondering if he will snap out of it. What Wix doesn't know is that this moment is the only opportunity he would have to prevent future tragic events from unfolding.

Wix sighs heavily as he realizes Harry has apparently succumbed to the strange virus and appears to die from it. Any other person familiar with them would instantly realize this is a farce and is a tell-tale sign someone is about to be turned into of _them at any moment_.

Wix is about to pick up the intercom phone to tell one of the flight attendants what just happened. However, the pilot never has the chance as Harry, now one of _them_ suddenly reanimates completely under the control of the virus phenomenon known as the Outbreak.

His ex-co-pilot and friend looks over at him and moans then savagely attempts to attack Wix however because he is still sitting down and buckled up he can't completely get to him. He can however try grabbing a hold of him to put the bite on him as the two men struggle for dominance. The commotion is soon heard outside.

Unfortunately, anyone who has had to deal hand to hand with_ them_ will tell you, its not a battle you can win. Also it should be noted their strength is anything but normal due to the strange effects of the virus. Wix knows however he can't let this thing that used to be Harry get out of the cockpit. Having no other option, he manages to get to the far side of the cockpit just staying out of reach of it as he reaches for a service revolver that is kept in the cockpit to protect pilots in the event of a hostile take over attempt.

Aiming for the head, Wix sadly looks to his friend lost to them and fires killing him instantly. Wix then looks to his arm which he realizes during the fight has been bitten. Wix glances at the wound and sighs heavily knowing soon he will become one of them as well. He briefly contacts one of the flight attendants over the phone and tells her what happened. She is of the seniors who have flown with him for a while and knows how to keep calm.

"Hey, Susan this is Wix. We had a bit of a situation here in the flight deck which I am sure you heard."

"Wix, what happened in there? It sounded like you were fighting with Harry and then all of a sudden it sounded like a gun was fired."

"Yeah, you got it right in a nutshell except it wasn't Harry anymore, Susan. He got bit by one of them when we were boarding the plane. It apparently wasn't all that bad of a bite because he didn't think they had got him. He didn't manifest signs until a few moments ago. He was going insane in his seat and was trying to kill me. I had no choice but to shoot and kill him. Sadly, it looks like I am finished too. I was bitten by him during the struggle."

"No, Wix that is not good at all. What are we going to do? No one else knows how to land this airplane. It's nothing but college kids and staff members on the plane. And none of the flight attendants nor I know how to do it."

"I am going to try to hold it together as long as I can. But if it looks like I am not going to make it I will take care of it with my service pistol. Let no one in here no matter what happens. I have no intention of allowing myself to become one of them and I don't want to hurt anyone either. Neither do I want any of you to see us like this."

"I am so sorry, Wix. We have flown together for so long. I wish there was something more I could do."

"Just keep it together and make sure everyone is secured in their seats. Also were almost to the landing point. I'm beginning my descent in a few moments. Get ready. Once again, if something does go wrong, do not let anyone in here. I will lock the door just in case. I will set the plane for an auto-pilot emergency crash landing if I think I can't make it."

With that Wix sets the plane up for a normal landing following the direction of the flight controller on the ground. He also custom programs the auto pilot for an emergency landing attempt just in case he can't do it himself. All seems to be in order and it almost looks like he will make. That is until he begins to feel something seriously wrong with his heart. It's almost as if it's on fire and he is having a hard time breathing. His skin is tingling and he can taste what can be described as copper in his mouth as his blood starts to come up from his throat and nose.

"_Dmn it, it looks like I am not going to make it after all."_

Wix sets the plane up for an emergency crash landing as he struggles to maintain consciousness as he knows once he loses it, he hands over control to the virus. Convinced the plane is set to emergency crash landing, he flicks on a series of passenger lights and retrieves his service pistol placing it on his lap.

Picking up the intercom phone, Wix makes his final announcement.

"This is the captain speaking. We are preparing to make an emergency crash landing here at Tokyo International Airport. I have been compromised by _them_ and will not be able to make the landing myself. The co-pilot was taken down earlier as he was also compromised while boarding in Los Angeles. Please secure yourselves best as you can in your seats as this will be a bumpy ride. I wish you the best and hope you survive. Good bye."

Wix calmly hangs up the phone and with tears in his eyes retrieves his service pistol and places it to the side of his temple to ensure what comes next will be the end of it all. Taking once last glance at a picture of his family, he pulls the trigger performing the last thing he could do to save the crew and passengers.

In the meantime, Susan hurriedly ensures all are seated before taking a seat herself and assuming crash positions. Many can be heard screaming, other cursing loudly while others offer silent prayers.

The Tokyo flight controller having received an encoded message from the pilot prior to his self-inflicted demise tries to prepare for the crash landing knowing it will be a giant mess. Aside from the imminent crash and carnage related, he can't help but wonder how this loud crash will affect all of _them_ in the area.

Little does he know how real his worst fears will soon be realized.

Suddenly, a bright light fills the air blinding all who have had a chance to see its strange illumination. Suddenly, something unexpected occurs which couldn't have happened at the worst possible time.

All throughout the area, electronic devices suddenly die all at one time. Generators in power plants cease to function. Cars stop functioning. Traffic lights fizzle out. Lights on the runway go black as airport PCs abruptly shut down and smoke in protest causing mass confusion as all in the flight control tower panic. Why didn't the back-up power cells activate? What the hell just happened? Why are we totally in the black?

On the incoming unmanned LAX flight, the wide area effect has a similar result. Suddenly, the flight deck goes silent as the auto-pilot, clearly struggling to land the plane as well as all other flight control systems goes dead. Power all over the plane cuts out as the plane's fate is jeopardized to the maximum. Survival now seems hopelessly impossible.

As the LAX flight comes in its clear right from the start this is going to be one spectacular crash as the plane is not even level as the wings are wobbling from left to right. The landing gear is unable to deploy. It also can't be helped the speed is too high as the engines are running out of control. Inside the cockpit, all sorts of alarms should be going off but it is now deathly silent and even if they were no one there is alive to hear them.

And so with a clumsy start the plane belly flops in a terrifying fashion onto the tarmac sending a cascade of sparks flying all over the place as its wings rock back and forth causing pieces of them to tear away a bit at a time. It isn't long before the fuel in the wing pieces still attached begin to catch fire. Before long they have become nothing more then a fireball. The crashing plane continues to slide along the tarmac leaving a trail of twisted and fiery wreckage in its wake. Then the worst happens as the structure of the plane itself starts to cave in on itself causing parts of the cockpit and nose to break away falling to the side.

Parts of the rear of the plane soon begin to tear away and as the plane gradually loses speed the passenger cabin starts to come apart. Gradually passenger seats individually and in some cases in complete rows are ripped from their position taking those fearfully seated with them as they crash onto the tarmac to a horrifying and gory fate.

As the wreckage of what was once the last LAX flight to Tokyo comes to a grinding halt, all of the crew and most of the passengers are sprawled and thrown in a chaotic pattern across the tarmac along with the fiery wreckage. As explosions begin to rock through the parts of the wreckage and fires burn out of control all about, its clear most if not all did not survive likely one of the most violent crashes in TIA history.

But with the arrival of the deafening explosions, it's clear _they_ will definitely not ignore this new development. Japan's SRT or Special Response Team who have been keeping the airport clear for evacuees quickly realize their troubles are only just beginning. Will they be able to hold the line now that nearly every one of _them_ in the region has likely heard the clamor of the explosion? Did anyone survive the crash landing of the LAX flight and even if they did will they be able to escape the imminent attack of them on the Tokyo International Airport?

Find out in the next chapter of this fanfiction sequel of HOTD - United States of the Dead - The Dead Can Still Hear. Well, see you there.

Final Writer Comments: Try that action on for size. That's some action for your arse right there am I right? Well, I figured the first chapter had to be a showstopper and my first version was not happening. If you didn't have a chance to read the first version before I took it down, you didn't miss much. Well, I think I have officially raised the bar. Well, feel free to review as I will be needing that to ensure I am on the right track.

Laserai out.


	2. CH 2 - The Dead Can Still Hear

**United States of the Dead  
**_An H.O.T.D. Fanfiction Sequel  
_By: Douglas Laserai II

* * *

**Legal Details**  
This original story or manga was written by Daisuke Satō and illustrated by Shōji Satō. All copyrighted elements of the HOTD are the sole property of the above persons and all related copyright holders and I do not even begin to claim such and are only using these for artistic reason with no intent or attempts at financial gain. Creative works not from HOTD manga or anime such as unique characters, names and related are my creation and are not to be used unless otherwise directed by myself or an authorized party.

**Author Notes:** I made some corrections to some recent errors I made such as the SRT to the JSAT. I apparently didn't notice that mistake during my chapter revision. Well, managed to catch that this time around. I also researched the names of the city where the original HOTD events took place as well as the names of the International Airport learning they were indeed fictional. I will be going forward with these updated changes starting now.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Dead Can Still Hear**

_**Tokonosu Offshore International Airport (Yea I recently discovered the name.)**_

As the Japan Special Assault Team members continue to look on at the fiery wreckage of the LAX air flight that crashed onto the tarmac its clear their not optimistic of survivors. They are further frustrated that they can't really respond to the crash directly as several hordes of them can be seen making their approach from multiple directions though for the moment the perimeter gates seem to be keeping them at bay.

Not to mention it doesn't help an unexplained bright flash from a few moments ago has now completely disabled all electronic equipment in their possession. Even their seemingly shielded radios are now completely useless cutting them off from contact with HQ.

"Hey Rika, I don't really like the way this is going. I knew that other damn crash earlier didn't completely get em all. I had hoped it crashed into the sea taking all of them onboard with it. Do we have enough ammunition for all of those hostiles? And what the hell was up with that strange light earlier?"

"We sure as hell aren't going to just fold and run. Not today. For all we know their maybe survivors of this current plane crash. I haven't seen anyone emerging from the plane yet. I know we can't afford to get down there to help them but the least we can do is keep those things away from them. As for that light, I think it was a high orbital nuclear explosion. If that's what it was we have been hit with an EMP wave that torches all electronic gizmos. Quick switch out my snipers scopes to analog. The digital ones aren't going to work now!"

"Alright, starting the swap out now! Well, it looks like we're not getting orders from command anymore. I am receiving word that/ contact was lost a few moments ago. There still trying to reestablish communication but it's not looking good. Probably something to do with the nuke flash. That really put the snafu in this situation."

"So I guess we are on our own for now. How is the SST doing?"

"I have checked in with them and it looks like their last order was to return to HQ at once. Their still deliberating whether or not to follow that order especially considering what's going on here."

"Tell them to get moving. HQ may actually be in real trouble right this EMP deal if all over the situation maybe getting desperate over there. Plus since it is a direct order they don't have a choice. They don't need to worry about us."

"Ok, I just gave them our reply. They wished us the best and told us to make sure and kick some walker arse for them as well."

"I will be sure to do that. I still intend to find my friend Marikawa later on once I get out of here. I have no intention of losing and dying anytime soon."

In the meantime within the wreckage of the Lax, some stirrings of life can be surprisingly heard. Within the passenger seats of those that remained attached to what remains of the floor it appears some have survived.

Dr. Laserai is the first to come to and unsurprisingly he awakes with a severe headache and his body feels incredibly sore. The good doctor opens his eyes and looks about his new surroundings with shock. The plane they were once in was totally destroyed. In fact, it's hard to believe the plane didn't simply crash and was instead attacked by missile fire. The entire roof of the passenger area is torn completely away exposing the area to the afternoon sky.

"_So it looks like we crashed after all. Well, at least nothing is broken. Last thing I recall was a bright flash outside the window as the wings were coming apart." _

Laserai disengages what is left of his seat belt and slowly rises from his seat wincing slightly at the stiffness of his body with a frown. His pain is soon forgotten as he surveys the extent of the damage of the plane. Several rows of seats are missing. He can only imagine what the occupants of those seats look like now.

The seats that remained on the plane aren't exactly in any better shape. Several columns still have occupants sitting in them though they are clearly dead as giant shards of steel have impaled some and others have been gruesomely decapitated. Others who somehow escaped being impaled from flying debris in the cockpit sustained fatal internal injury as they are also motionless.

Laserai suddenly and frantically looks around then to the right of his seat to see Angela, one of his friends since grade school is still in her seat. Whereas there has never been anything romantic between them they have always been there for each other. She appears to be dead however causing him to grow fearful. This fear is tossed aside when she also begins to stir and comes to with a start.

As she opens her emerald-green eyes, fear begins to fill them as she looks around at the wreckage of the plane all around her. She calms down a little when she sees Laserai looking at her.

"Were still alive, Laserai?" Angel asks this question as it almost doesn't seem real. She had really expected to die during that crash landing.

"Yes, it seems we have managed to elude the reaper yet again. Are you okay? Is anything injured?" Laserai looks over Angela his best female friend with a critical eye for any noticeable injuries.

"No, my body hurts like I went a few rounds with a bear. I can't believe I am still alive after that. "

"Me, too. I really thought that was really the end for us back there. Judging from the extent of this crash however, it doesn't look like most of the students and other faculty made it. You're one of the first I have seen moving around."

Laserai looks to his trusty time piece to notice it no longer works. His discovery soon reveals his cell phone and even his pager are also no longer functioning. His thoughts are redirected elsewhere as he looks over at Angel.

Angela slowly rises from her seat and immediately tears begin to fall as she sees so many students she once taught and teachers she knew for many years sitting motionless in their chairs clearly dead. She crumbles back in her seat weeping at the sight around her.

Laserai looks at her with unabated tears as well as he knows how she is feeling.

"_Why did they go through all of this effort to evade them back in Los Angeles only to have so many ironically die from a plane crash? What was the point of it all? Were they two on borrowed time as well? #*% that. There has to be other survivors other than us._

Laserai suddenly rises from his place near Angela then begins frantically searching the somewhat intact seats for any survivors. Surely, aside from Angela there are other survivors. As he frantically looks about, he notices a cluster of seats that have collapsed into each other. He is about to walk on when he notices that the pile of seats are slowly being pushed outward.

Immediately he rushes over and grabs hold of one of the chairs pulling them away. Angela, who has managed to pull herself together for the moment, helps Laserai as they pull away the pile of seats until they see Trevor clawing his way out from under them.

Slowly he emerges from under them. He is a little worse for wear with several scratches and bruises likely from the seats that tried to entomb him but he doesn't seem to have any serious injuries.

"Hey, Laserai and Angela!"

"Damn glad to see you guys made it through that helacious crash earlier. I was almost beginning to believe I was the only one who survived." Trevor stands up slowly then after checking himself, begins brushing off some dust and debris and looks around while stretching to make sure he is truly ok.

"Trevor, I'm glad to see you survived too. Your one of the first I have seen who seem to be still alive. Do you have any injuries?" Laserai looks over Trevor worriedly as he has a lot of blood on arm and right shirt sleeve.

"No injuries here. Sadly, this blood is not mine. It belonged to one of the female sensei that was sitting behind me. Her seat and several others dislodged from the floor during the crash and sent them flying all over the place. I care not to say what happened to her but some of her blood must have gotten on me. That memory will haunt my thoughts till the day I die. I am not sure if which would have been worse, her dying in this plane crash or being taken by _them_." Trevor looks down for a moment then lightly smacks the sides of his face with his hands realigning his thoughts.

"Well, Trevor let's see if anyone else made it."

"No need to check the seats that got ejected from the plane, doc. I can see all that I need to from here. Nobody in any of those seats survived. Christ, this is just like Operation Viper a few years ago. It was a massacre."

Laserai decides to trust Trevor as he doesn't want Angela to become unhinged any further by any more disturbing displays. In all honesty, he would rather not encounter any such visuals himself however Laserai figured that was probably wishful thinking. As he looks around its clear they at least made it where they needed to.

"Okay, well it looks like we made it to Japan at least. Several of the signs I can see indicate this is the **Tokonosu Offshore International Airport**. Wait, I think I see movement towards the back." Laserai hurries to where he saw movement and there in a seat are two students, a young male and a female who are coming to. The young male has short black hair and brown eyes and has light brown skin. The girl has black long hair and blue eyes with ivory skin. Amazingly the two students are unharmed or injured in any way. This is especially amazing to see since all the seats around them are hopeless mangled to near non-recognition. Any poor souls that were strapped in the chairs has been brutally mutilated by the seats.

The two young students look around fearfully and the girl screams immediately when she notices one of the torn up bodies beside her in a mutilated seat. The young man is soon to follow when he sees what she is screaming at. The young woman is almost frantic as she notices that they are practically surrounded by the twisted seats with mutilated bodies in them.

Laserai, Angela and Trevor quickly remove them from their seats and drag them by the hand as they exit the wrecked passenger area of the plane. They hurry but do so carefully until they eventually reach the ground. Trevor makes certain to have Angela and now the two young students pass the shredded seats and strewn bodies on the tarmac quickly. The sight is grotesque to the maximum as some of the bodies are missing skin and limbs while others are horribly mutilated beyond recognition or burning with no intention of stopping. Needless to say between the smoke of burning flesh and the general odor of death, it was not a pleasant aroma for anyone to tolerate.

As they reach an area on the tarmac, at least free of bodies the group sit on the ground to rest for a moment. For a little while no one says anything as they all try to regain some resemblance of sanity after seeing the dead bodies of their former classmates and teachers. Unsurprisingly, the young college students vomit a few times not only from the disturbingly grotesque images but also the nauseating smell of death.

"Okay, I am pretty certain there are no other survivors on the plane. We are all that made it out of there."

Laserai looks back briefly at the wreckage swearing briefly before returning his gaze to the young students. Angela also notes the young students worriedly but takes comfort when they start to calm down a bit. As Laserai stares at the students, he realizes he doesn't have any classes with them and can't recognize who they are.

"I don't believe I am familiar with you two."

The young woman looks up at Laserai recognizing him immediately as the cute doctor that all the college girls on campus fawn over. Despite all she has experienced thus far, she manages a light blush seeing he is looking at her concerned. "Hi, uhm Dr. Laserai, my name is Julia Enriquez Garcia. I am single and was a second year student at the University of Clear Lake though that has little meaning."

The young man takes this as his cue to introduce himself. "I was also a 2nd year student at the University of Clear Lake and my name is Bryan Jamal Davis. You're Doctor Laserai and Angela if I am not mistaken and you're Sensei Williams, the Law Enforcement sensei."

Bryan maybe a college student who was somewhat of a partygoer at times but he wasn't an idiot. He tried his best because he wanted to be one of the first to make it out his hood and make something of himself. Strange how life can mess up things at times.

Laserai nods at this and looks around the area more critically becoming aware of the developing situation around them.

"Well, it's clear we have made it to Japan but I am afraid this welcoming committee isn't what I was hoping to see."

Angela frowns at this statement and looks around. She then notices what Laserai is talking about as she notices in the distance, the airport perimeter gates seem to be moving back and forth. As she strains to look further she realizes behind the gates are a large horde of _them_. In fact, from their distance _they are_ without number.

Laserai rises immediately with Angela and the others beside them as they all take stock of the situation. Trevor and Laserai begin to notice several armed people on the rooftops of buildings within the airport area. Trevor takes a closer look at the people and recognizes the uniform they are wearing.

"It looks like the Japan Special Assault Team is responsible for guarding this airport from them."

Laserai nods at this but then begins to wonder how they will be able to guard the airport when it clearly looks as those the hordes of them could overrun the place at any moment. Only the strong perimeter gates have prevented such a thing from happening as of yet.

"Something tells me we need to get the hell out of here as fast as possible. Those perimeter fences aren't going to be able to put up with the punishment all they are putting on them for very much longer. That and there is no way even the JSAT will be able to hold them off indefinitely." Laserai looks around trying to see if there is some way they can get away without a close encounter.

"I think your right Laserai. It looks like they were likely attracted by the crash. There doesn't seem to be many of them within the airport itself. What I can't figure out is how the hell did so many of them get here. This airport is separated from land in the middle of the bay so where the hell did they all come from?"

"Maybe the JSAT guys will be able to answer that. No time to think about that now. Let's run our respective arses off till we reach the airport main building over there. I can see some of the JSAT are setup over there. We will plan our next move once we make it there. We're all going to be dead for sure if we hang around this crash area for much longer!"

With that the group breaks out into an all-out run across the tarmac making sure to stay clear of the downed bodies already shot down from the JSAT earlier. Their actions prove to be most wise as suddenly the perimeter fence to the east is forcibly breached as a massive hoard of them practically slam the fence to the ground with their combined pressure. The massive stampede of them trampling the perimeter gate to scrap is almost fear-inspiring with an almost unholy clamor.

JSAT units all over the airport open fire as guns of all forms take aim and unload their ordinance on the advancing host. Bullets whiz overhead as Laserai and co. gradually makes it to the JSAT mobile base setup. The JSAT take note of Laserai and his group however their attention remains fixed on the attacking host as Rika hollers orders over the radios the JSAT units are using.

"Break out the heavy artillery. I knew that other crashed plane wasn't completely destroyed!"

Laserai decides if they stick around here it's likely their just going to be in the way as its clear this airport isn't commercial and likely reserved for military and dignitary use.  
As he surveys the area he discovers several boats nearby.

One of the JSAT units notices what he is staring at and motions them to leave immediately. Laserai and co do not hesitate to board one of the boats and soon they are off leaving the International Airport behind for the time being.

Rika takes a moment between shots and remote switches on a GPS device within the boat so she can keep track of where they make landfall. She only hopes the visitors to her country will have better luck then they have had thus far.

Angela sighs as she observes the coast of Tokonawa from afar. "So this is Japan? It is a lot bigger than I expected. The pictures online barely do it justice."

Laserai looks to her then signals Trevor to slow down the speed of the boat. "Let's take our time before we make a landing. We need to determine the best place or it could be our last mistake. I expect conditions in Japan are likely not all that better than in the US. If we lose it here, we will all be in for a world of hurt or worse."

As they all sit quietly and begin to mentally take stock of the situation around them, it becomes clear the world as they knew it in the past will never be the same again. Now they must make do by adapting with the new world that is forming around them or die resisting.

* * *

**Well it looks like Laserai and co have made it to Japan though the situation doesn't seem to be any better than the states. They have also managed to evade death from a horrific air plane crash but what new dangers will they face when they reach the mainland of Japan?**

**Will they evade the reaper only to encounter **_**them**_** later on? **

**Will I ever stop asking all of these pointless questions? **

**Find out this and more in the next chapter of the USTD – Chivalry Is Not Dead**

**See ya there and don't forget to review. Just spare a few passing words if nothing else.**

**Laserai out.**


End file.
